The 51st Hunger Games
The 51st Hunger Games RPG is an online role-playing game that ran from March to April in 2012. The game is based on the Hunger Games trilogy of novels by Suzanne Collins. The RPG follows 24 characters having to fight to the death in the 51st Hunger Games. A second RPG was announced, but ultimately abandoned. Synopsis The RPG starts with Pandora Daye escaping the Cornucopia with Torche Kuni and Lindy Spectre. At night, they become allies with Xeno Alen, found with a wounded ankle. Chrono Trigger, Kairi Noose and Giles Trymi attempt to attack the 4, but when Kairi is attacked, they all team up. Two days later, Lindy is trapped in the path of a pendulum, but is saved by Torche, who is killed. Amendi Sendi and Marni DeMarco, two tributes who tried to save Lindy, join the group. The Career Pack, with no kills and suffering from starvation, decide to split up; Palace Nens, Sadie, Ficus, and the District 9 girl attempt to kill others while Kono Panzi and another boy focus on food. Having decided to climb the arena's mountain to eat the snow, the other tributes run into Ficus and the girl from nine, who are swiftly killed by Marni and Pandora. Learning the Careers have split, Pandora, Lindy, Amendi and Kairi continue climbing while Xeno, Marni, Chrono and Giles distract the Careers. Near the top, Pandora and Kairi return to see who was killed after hearing a cannon to find the un-named boy from the Careers dead. They reach the top to find Kono and the other boy dead, poisoned by snow. They then learn the mountain is a volcano, which then erupts. The next chapter is told solely from Pandora's view as she crashes down the volcano, narrowly escaping the lava. Chrono, Kairi and Giles find each other, but Giles is killed by an unseen attacker. Disillusioned, Kairi attacks Chrono, who pushes her into a lake. Pandora, mistaking Chrono for a Career, attacks him, cutting off his arm. Chrono stabs Pandora in a panic before running away, thinking he has killed her. Pandora escapes to the beach, where she finds Lindy, Xeno and Marni. They find Kairi when Jade Marvel has his throat slit in the water by a hiding Neeva Ponyo, who is killed by Xeno. After killing Paris Fyne, a tribute driven insane, the group are found by Sadie and Palace. Thinking it will save them, the group pulls a hidden lever on the cornucopia, which instead begins to destroy the arena. In the ensuring chaos, Palace is taken by the Capitol while Pandora, Xeno, Marni, Kairi, Lindy, Chrono, Sadie and tributes called Mao and London are saved by rebel forces from the destroyed District 13. Trivia * The boy in the Careers killed just before the volcano erupts is never listed in the Careers until his death. It is thought he joined them after they split up. • In the original story, Lindy was killed with Amendi in the volcano eruption, Sadie never featured, Pandora was a Career before fleeing on the first night, Marni had boots that helped jumping from tree to tree, Pandora, Xeno, Marni, Torche, Lindy and Amendi never teamed up with Chrono, Kairi and Giles and Marni was killed by Neeva, not Jade. • In the original ending, Pandora and Xeno battled Palace at the Cornu, but the hidden switch instead destroyed the arena but left the puller unharmed. Xeno, before implying he loved Pandora, sacrificed himself in the fight with Palace, giving Pandora time to pull the switch, declaring her victor. • In March 2013, it was confirmed an updated version of the RPG would be included in the upcoming short story compilation book by LA! LA! Arts, featuring the alternate ending.